You Don't Know Me
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Dick and Zatanna argue at Dick's apartment over their relationship status. Song fic of Elizabeth Gillies's song 'You Don't Know Me' from the hit Nickelodeon show, Victorious. My first song fic so please be kind when reviewing.


**My first attempt at a song fic. Inspired by 'You don't know me' by Elizabeth Gillies from the T.V show, Victorious. Song depicts Zatanna's emotions about Dick. Listen to the song while you read this, or after, or before (just listen to the song).**

* * *

...You Don't Know Me...

* * *

"Dick!" she exclaimed, her heart racing "You don't love her!"

"I know I don't!" he shouted back "When the Cave was blown-up... and I was caught in the debris... all I could think about was you! And about how much I know you!"

"You don't know everything about me!" Zatanna shouted at her stubborn ex-boyfriend.

"I know!" Dick shouted at his stubborn ex-girlfriend "You were _my girlfriend _for 2 years! We've been apart for 3 years, nearly 4..." Zatanna's heart hurt at the sound of the wasted time "I'm meant to love Barbara, but I don't!"

"Then why do you date her? The longer you wait, the harder the inevitable break-up will hurt!" Zatanna pointed out, Dick looked down, the Magician stood up from the sofa "Forget it... I shouldn't have come!"

She turned away from him and Dick stood up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Zatanna! I don't love Barbara. I don't think I ever really did!" Dick said, turning her to face him "I knew I was in love, I thought those strong emotions were directed at Barbara. But they weren't..."

Dick cupped Zatanna's cheek as she bit her bottom lip and tears began to slide down her face.

"Zatanna... when I see you... You always astound me!" he said.

"RICHARD!" Zatanna shouted "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Zatanna pushed his hands away "WHY'S IT SO F**KING HARD FOR US TO- TO BE TOGETHER?! IT CAN NEVER BE SIMPLE, CAN IT? YOU DON'T GET IT! I _WANT_SIMPLE! I JUST WANT YOU!"

"Zatanna!" Dick shouted "I... want to be with you! But we can't! You're Justice League now, you have a lot on your plate. I'm not even Young Justice anymore! I'm not sure I'm Nightwing anymore! It's not in the cards for us!" he pressed on.

Zatanna couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Dick back and pinned him to the wall. He could have easily gotten free and pinned her to the floor with her hands behind her back, but he knew Zatanna needed this.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ALL YOU'RE DECISION, DON'T YOU DICK? WELL IT'S NOT! THIS IS MY HEART, TOO!" she screamed at him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT A HOMO MAGI LIKE ME COULD DO IF THEY'RE AN EMOTIONAL RECK, ALSO LIKE ME?!"

Dick looked at her, blinking his sapphire-eyes that _once_held great emotions, but now hold nothing of the sort.

"WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO UNDERSTAND?!" Zatanna said, tears beginning to well up again "You don't know anything about me..."

"I know everything about you, Zee," Dick whispered.

"ZEE!" Dick shouted "STOP TELLING YOURSELF YOU'RE ALONE! YOU'RE NOT!"

"THAT'S RICH, COMING FROM YOU!" Zatanna shouted, digging her nails into his shoulders as she pushed him against the wall.

"Zatanna..." Dick said, turning his head away as he thought of the pain his walls kept in, and everything they kept out "I want you..." he spoke, not looking at her "I want to be with you! The truth is... the thing stopping myself from getting what I want, you, is myself. I'm stopping myself from being happy... I guess I don't deserve happiness..."

Zatanna looked at the man she had pinned. Their hearts hurt with the desire to be together. Zatanna cupped one of Dick's cheeks.

"You _do _deserve happiness, Dick..." she said.

Dick pushed himself off the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and craned his head over her shoulder as she turned her head to rest it on his shoulder. Dick's hand travelled up and into her hair.

"...Dickie," she breathed against his oh-so-close lips.

"Zee..." he whispered against her's "I need you, I want you. I don't care about the risks anymore, or the dangers. It's... it's about time I stop feeling guilty about my family's deaths and start _really _living. For them... but, mostly, for me. I- I _actually _deserve this!"

Zatanna giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Took you long enough to realize that," she said.

They held each other tightly as their lips slid together. Zatanna ran a hand through his raven-hair and he slid his hand out of her's. Zatanna jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Dick leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Zatanna unwrapped her legs and stood on her knees, Dick's hands on her hips. Zatanna sat down, on his lap, and slid her hands on his shoulders. They parted and Zatanna rested her head on his chest. Dick hugged her close and kissed the top of head.

"I think you know me," Zatanna said to him.

* * *

**What do you think of my first song fic? Mind rating me on a scale of one to asterous. And I have no idea how Dick and Zatanna's argument started.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**And if you're looking for an update for Time Passing, 6 Robins: The story of The Huntress! or Forgotten Pain, so sorry! I have writer's-block for them all (to quote Catbug from the 'DramaBug' minisode of Bravest Warriors: "Whoopsies!")**

**Final thing: ALL YOU FANS OF ADVENTURE TIME AND EVEN PEOPLE WHO HATE IT OR HAVE NEVER HEARD OF IT, GO WATCH BRAVEST WARRIORS ON YOUTUBE! RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
